Alkylated aromatics are important materials that have utility for several applications. For example, the so-called "linear alkyl benzenes", which are benzenes which have been alkylated with detergent range linear olefins, are useful detergent intermediates. At present, these compounds are manufactured by two different processes, namely, AlCl.sub.3 -catalyzed alkylation of aromatics with monochloro-paraffins and HF-catalyzed alkylation with internal olefins. In principle, advantages could result from using a less corrosive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,677 issued Oct. 20, 1964, teaches the use of supported tungsten oxide to alkylate benzene compounds with C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 range olefins. Tungsten oxide materials, however, are generally known as disproportionation catalyst, particularly when used in the presence of detergent-range olefins. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,879 issued July 19, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,513 issued Jan. 23, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,541 issued May 20, 1969. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,628 discloses that certain supported tungsten oxide catalysts can be used to alkylate benzene compounds with detergent range olefins. There is no indication in the prior art that tungsten and molybdenum halides in combination with certain siloxyalanes can be utilized to alkylate benzene compounds with detergent range olefins.